sueños rotos tras una venganza
by sliper-moon
Summary: -un guardian custodia las almas, tu me hiciste caer ante un vil demonio y mi venganza sera llevarte al infierno- amor,brujas demonios angeles y almas en pena- no te equivoques conmigo, no volvere a caer..- mal summary BXB Bombon y Brick leean n n


ok es mi primer fic … no sean crueles n_n originalmente seria un one-shoot pero tarde demasiado y es algo largo asi que será un two-shoot bueno esta historia está dedicada ami queridísima amiga **lady-of-the-death** con demasiado atraso asi que perdí el reto XD

**advertencia: **este fic es lemmon a petición asi que no me juzguen demasiado

Disclaimer: **las chicas superpoderosas y su historia,no me pertenece , solo use su historia para complacer ami amiga y ver que tan retorcida esta mi mente **

Y sin mas lean

_**Sueños rotos, tras una venganza**_

_Ahí estaba yo creyendo promesas de amor aun al borde de la muerte , suplicando que pronto mi amado terminara con mi sufrimiento … por que si , así como lo oyen , mi querido y tan amado Brick Thomas era aquel que me estaba asiendo sufrir hasta el punto de agonizar , era aquel hombre de ojos rojos que tanto ame con ese brillo tan hermoso los cuales ahora estaban opacados por el deseo y la lujuria , era aquel que después de obtener lo que quería de mi, me golpeo y acuchillo para dejarme debajo del puente de la entrada de la ciudad… _

_Ja! Ese hombre era mi ¨dulce¨ Brick , mi ¨amado¨ Brick , el maldito que solo me utilizo… aquel que me engaño con palabras dulces… y el mismo que prometí llevarme al infierno._

Yo era la típica chica linda, bondadosa e ingenua de 16 años , que soñaba con tener un amor de cuentos de hadas , pues nunca me había enamorado y soñaba con un hombre perfecto como los de mis libros tan amados,, yo sabia que el amor no era así pero seguía en vuelta por mi burbuja de felicidad hasta que conocí a Brick Thomas un joven guapo -_aunque me cueste decirlo _– pues el siendo el chico mas popular de la ciudad y sobre todo rico, era un completo idiota , ya que teniendo a todas las chicas a sus pies era todo un egocéntrico manipulador y yo siendo la chica linda , lista , y nueva en la ciudad no le tomaba mucha importancia , pero el estaba decidido de que ninguna se le resistiría así que me invito a salir y por ética y obviedad le conteste con un rotundo **¨NO¨** el se quedo petrificado ante mi respuesta lo cual me hiso mucha gracia así que me di media vuelta y me fui decidida.

-Aquel pelirrojo de ojos carmesí se quedo en su mismo lugar sin poder decir una palabra .-era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer lo rechazaba – y todavía estaba procesando aquella respuesta que para su gusto no tenia nada de lógica.

-oye tu espera! …-dije el pelirrojo llamando ala jovencita de ojos bondadosos de un peculiar color rosa

-disculpa?, así no se le llama a una dama- dijo la jovencita con un tono socarrón y burlón.

-ja! , si claro, ¡¿pues como quieras que te diga si ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre?- el chico tan caballeroso que solía ser aquel joven, se estaba perdiendo ante la presencia de esa jovencita

-pues eso debiste averiguarlo antes de llegar a coquetear no crees?- dijo con un tono de fastidio pues ella creía que era un perdida de tiempo total hablar con el

-ammm , ¿bueno me vas a decir tu nombre o no? – Dijo este sin saber como contraatacar – _baya parece que esta es mas lista..Pero eso no quiere decir que no la enamore_ – se dijo mentalmente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona de medio lado

Aunque ni el se esperaba la respuesta de la jovencita

-pues no – izo una pausa para ver la reacción del receptor a quien iba dirigido el mensaje , y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su objetivo cumplido , pues el chico abrió de sobremanera sus ojos y la boca- es una perdida de tiempo así que adiós- dijo segura y con una cara de burla para dar media vuelta e irse por donde avía llegado aunque el chico se dio cuenta de esto y no se daría por vencido asta que aquella chica se comiera sus propias palabras para caer a sus pies

-ya veremos..- murmuro este para si mismo planeando lo que aria con esa chica orgullosa y terca cuando la tuviera a sus pies no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa algo tenebrosa- ya veremos… caerás igualita que todas .. Ya veras – dijo algo sumido en sus pensamientos para seguir con su camino , y planear una venganza por a verlo rechazado , iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor asta que choco con un hombre de ancha espalda ,alto y de bata blanca.

- disculpe.. ¿Doctor?..- el chico no pareció reconocerlo y no sabia si en verdad era un doctor así que espero a que aquel hombre le respondiera

- oh claro, buenas tardes jovencito yo soy el nuevo científico encargado del laboratorio central, yo soy el profesor Utonio – dijo levantando su mano para estrecharla con la del joven en un saludo cordial

-un gusto profesor, yo soy Brick Thomas, hijo del dueño de la ciudad – dijo el joven con un tono algo arrogante que al parecer el profesor pudo notar , y le hizo algo de gracia pero sintío que ese joven no era de fiar y le daba muy mala espina .

-y dígame joven Brick , ¿hay alguna preparatoria de prestigio por los alrededores?-le pregunto este con sumo interés en el asunto.

-pues si yo asisto ala _central school,_ que es muy reconocida en la estado y otros países..- dijo este algo sorprendido por la pregunta_-¿que se traira este hombre con eso de las ¨prepas¨?.- _se decía este algo intrigado ya que no era común que un científico ya bastante grandecito le preguntara ese tipo de cosas

-ohhh , ya veo … - dijo este meditando la información que se le acababa de ser dada

- ¿por que lo pregunta?, bueno si se puede saber claro esta..- dijo este tratando de quitarse esa duda que rondaba en su cabeza

-pues vera joven Thomas – _oh oh lo avía llamado por su apellido, mal indicio _– tengo una hija de 16 años que debe entrar a cursar el segundo año de la preparatoria , y pues todavía no encuentro una de prestigio para ella- _¿no se esta refiriendo ahh…?_- ella es demasiado lista y estudiosa por lo que merece entrar en una escuela reconocida - _¿ acaso se la esta presumiendo?_ – y déjeme decirle señor Thomas... –o_oh oh _– que como padre celoso que soy , y la única familia de mi querida Bombón , no quisiera que termináramos de una forma .. Como decirlo... incomoda, por que soy un científico, y créame que hay peores cosas que ser castrado – le dijo este a el joven Brick que ahora ya estaba petrificado tragando grueso por la sonrisa malvada del profesor y mas ante su mirada sombría sintió que no era muy conveniente estar con ese hombre o meterse con su hija así que prefirió huir

- ahh.. Si am disculpe profesor, me tengo que ir, si amm nos vemos luego- y salió como alma que lleva el diablo

-¡¿que rayos quiso decirme con eso? Baya si que da miedo – hablo para así mismo tratando de recuperar el aire que avía perdido y apaciguar los nervios que le causo ese hombre – ya paso, ya paso..- se decía – aquella joven obstinada… ¿será esa ¨Bombón¨?… -iba meditando ala información que se le avía dado pero cada que recordaba lo que le avía dicho el profesor le daba un pánico terrible asta el punto de sacudir su cabeza tratando de sacarse la idea de meterse con la hija de ese hombre

MIENTRAS TANTO

En un parque muy lindo, aunque algo perdido en la ciudad, se encontraba una extraña jovencita pelirroja y de orbes rosados sentada al pie de un árbol realmente grande y frondoso leyendo una de sus amadas novelas de amor

-baya... ¿por que el amor solo existe en las novelas?- dijo esta al aire dando un gran suspiro

-bueno creo que tengo que ir a ¨casa¨ …- dijo esta ya que en realidad ella nunca avía pedido ir a ese lugar de Londres tan alejado de su querido hogar en Japón , pero no podía hacer nada ya que su querido padre avía conseguido un buen empleo ahí y tendría que acostumbrarse ala idea de renunciar a su querido hogar

-amm… ¿por donde estará la casa?... oh vamos Bombón .. ¿¡que acaso no puedes hacer nada bien! – se regañaba mentalmente pues avía sido su curiosidad que ahora la tenia metida en ese embrollo

-muy bien , tendré que pedir indicaciones… espero que no se agá tan noche .. Si no papa me regañara… ohh rayos… bueno espero llegar lo mas rápido posible – se decía la joven pues sabia como podría ser su padre de sobre protector y si no aparecía pronto armaría un equipo de rescate para salir a buscarla – ohh vamos no puedo pasar otra vez una vergüenza así –se dijo mas que frustrada

-Oye! –Escucho a lo lejos –se giro y no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el entre cejo al ver quien la llamaba-_ ohh vamos ¡¿Por qué el? – _se decía mentalmente aunque por su expresión no era muy difícil de averiguar a quien se avía encontrado

- ¿que es lo que quieres?- le dijo en un tono de desgano y fastidio tanto que olvido que necesitaba indicaciones

-baya baya ,al parecer estas perdida – dijo el joven de ojos carmesí en un tono arrogante y burlón- necesitas que te ayude..- aunque sono mas a afirmación que pregunta

-si tu claro… prefiero deambular en la noche a que alguien tan arrogante como tu me guie- dijo sin siquiera escuchar lo que decía

- ¿en serio….?... Bueno que va tu eres ala que van a terminar matando...- dijo dando la vuelta para poder esbozar una sonrisa, que al parecer funciono ya que la chica reacciono

- no! Espera… ohh rayos-esta bufo y maldijo por lo bajo-… bueno ¿me puedes decir donde estoy? – este volteo mas que satisfecho

-muy bien ¿por que mejor no te acompaño? .. Es peligroso que una joven ande sola a esta hora- dijo muy caballeroso aunque con u tono bastante arrogante

-ahh… bueno…- dije esta no muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos se giraron y fueron caminando

-bueno.. Lamento lo de ase unas horas.. –dijo girando un poco para que quedara enfrente de ella tomo su mano y beso el dorso de esta- mi nombre es Brick Thomas, el hijo del dueño de la ciudad – dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia pues ante su acto la chica se avía sonrojado – _baya así se ve mas linda_ – se dijo mentalmente

-oh, claro –dijo esta retirando su mano de la boca del joven ya que le avía causado una sanción algo extraña para ella – yo soy Bombón, Bombón Utonio –al decir esto el joven abrió los ojos a mas no poder y esta se sorprendido ante su reacción, pues tenia la ligera sospecha de que ya avía conocido a su padre- amm… ¿sucede algo?- le dijo esta algo desconfiada y prediciendo la repuesta de este

-ahh?...-dijo este al fin saliendo de shock- ah no nada –aunque la verdad en sus adentros era un caos, gritos mentales, y el temor de solo recordar lo que aquel científico el avía dicho , si que se avía metido en barios problemas- ¿_será buena idea seguir con el plan?..- _se decía en sus adentros tratando de asimilar aquella información

-mmm ¿seguimos?- le dijo la pelirroja al chico pues lo veía algo raro

-ahh si ... y dime Bombón , ya que rechazaste mi propuesta , ¿seremos amigos?- la chica se puso algo nerviosa por lo que avía dicho , pero al ver que solo quería ser su amigo no vio ningún inconveniente , aunque sentía que algo no iba bien con el

-pues supongo que si...- esta dijo algo indecisa

-ah supones… y ¿Por qué supones?..- dijo mientras que Bombón se tensaba – _ding ding ding la pregunta del millón,_ -se decía Bombón pues esa era justo la pregunta que no quería contestar –y ¿bien?- dijo este sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojirosa

-a pues , por que eres demasiado arrogante para que no pelemos , y si peleamos no podremos ser amigos.. ¿no crees?- dijo esta lo mas honesta y delicadamente que pudo

-ah.. Pues ¿que te parece si intentamos no pelear?, creo que así estaríamos todos contentos ¿no?- dijo este algo dolido por la respuesta de la chica

-amm esta bien , bueno cambiando de tema-dijo ya estrazada por lo que lo pudiera preguntar el joven- amm voy en prepa y no se a que escuela me meterá mi padre.. ¿Tienes alguna idea de una buena escuela?-dijo esta aunque en realidad la repuesta no importaba, pues sabia que su padre la metería ala mas prestigiosa, la verdad es que solo quería cambiar de tema

-pues , ase un rato conocí a tu papa y me pregunto lo mismo.. –dijo esta un recordando la mirada del hombre lo cual izo que tragara grueso

-ahh… y ¿sucedió algo interesante?, de seguro ya te amenazo- dijo esta con un tono de indiferencia por como escuchaba al joven algo nervioso

-pues…- no sabia que contestar, pues no estaba muy seguro de que haya sido una amenaza y la verdad eso lo inquietaba bastante

-ah olvídalo , asusta a todo cuanto puede , y me presume como si fuera un trofeo…-dijo esta ocultando la mirada detrás de su fleco pues odiaba que su padre no la tomara en cuenta , que no respetara sus decisiones y que decidiera su futuro

- ohh vamos no es tan grave , supongo que eso significa que eres todo para el ..- le dijo este tratando de que se pusiera mas alegre, pero eso solo causo que se le saliera una lagrima ala chica

- eso es mentira , para el su todo es la ciencia, por eso me trajo a este lugar, por eso me izo abandonar a mis amigos , por eso me separo de mi madre, y por eso me alejo de mi hogar ..- le dijo aun dolida –_woo espera… Bombón, ¿por que le cuentas tu vida a este chico arrogante?.. ¡¿Que no ves que el no tiene nada que ver contigo?_- se decía a sus adentros por haber confesado algo que se guardaba muy dentro de ella

-tranquila… veo que te sientes sola.. Pero no te preocupes, por que ahora yo estoy contigo, y no dejare que estés triste otra vez ¿ok?- dijo el chico muy seguro por fuera pero por dentro.- _¿por que dije eso?.. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con esta niña?.. ¿Por que tengo esta necesidad de protegerla?-_ no te dejare sola ..- dijo este con una sonrisa tierna y algo melancólica

La chica no sabia como reaccionar, ese chico era impredecible, primero ni la conoce y coqueta con ella , le pide que se ¨diviertan¨ ella lo rechaza, se queda en shock , y luego la trata como a cualquier mocosa , después es caballeroso y se presenta como debió hacerlo en un principio.. Y ahora esto, la trata como si la conociera de siempre y si no esta mal… quiere estar con ella para… ¿protegerla? .. Baya si que era un caos, un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto el rostro para mirarlo y ahí estaba una sonrisa encantadora, -_todas sus sonrisas son encantadoras… ¡¿pero que rayos estoy diciendo?_ – se abofeteaba mentalmente por ser tan tonta y dejarse llevar por impulsos pues lo único que pudo hacer fue regresarle la sonrisa y murmurar un pequeño ¨Gracias¨

-bueno… creo que ya llegamos –dijo este parando enfrente de un gran hotel 5 estrellas

-ahh… como as sabido que me hospedo aquí.. Yo no te lo dije – dije con un tono de desconfianza y y viendo a chico con picardía y burla- ¿acaso me espías?- lo cual izo que el chico se tensara un poco

-claro que no... Solo iba pasando por aquí en la mañana y te vi salir de aquí y al no conocerte se me izo raro así que supuse que eras nueva en la ciudad y que todavía no conseguías un casa o un departamento – dije este excusándose de ser un espía o acosador

-mm bueno tengo que entrar o papa me asesinara ..-dijo esta se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven que para nada se esperaba eso-muchas gracias por ayudarme nos vemos luego – dijo esta con una sonrisa tierna y despidiéndose a lo lejos con la mano

El chico se quedo estático en su lugar ella lo avía besado a el, claro en la mejilla, pero viniendo de ella se sintió tan... ¿Bien? – _ ¡¿que rayos me sucede? ¿ Es que acaso me enamore de esa niña?- _rayos tengo que seguir con el plan... No me puedo enamorar de una niña tan ingenua... No simplemente no puedo… aunque, aun no comprendo por que dije todo aquello cuando caminábamos…

-!AHH! ¡! RAYOSS TENGO QUE OLVIDRAME DE ESO! –grito en un intento desesperado de volver ala realidad pero por el grito el portero del hotel se le acerco

-ohh baya pero si es usted joven Brick... ¿Le sucede algo?- dije el portero muy amablemente sacando de transe al chico

-no descuide todo esta bien ya me voy... –dijo el chico anonado por lo que acababa de hacer

-que pase buena noche señorito Thomas –dijo el portero yendo a su puesto de nuevo, mientras que el chico caminaba pensando en lo que le avía sucedido

por supuesto que no era normal, el tenia a todas las mujeres a sus pies , siempre jugaba con ellas , pero esa chica, ella le estaba provocando sensaciones que no creyó tener.. Le izo sentir un sentimiento que no sabría describir , lo izo encapricharse con ella, y lo izo querer protegerla de todo… baya que no estaba bien pero tendría que pensar mas las cosas de ahora en adelante cuando estuviera con ella.. Pues hablar por puro impulso no es nada lindo…

Entre al hotel y mi padre me estaba esperando en la recepción con cara de preocupación y enojo

-padre ya volví…- dije algo intimidada pues mi padre aparte de ser sobre protector era bastante aterrador e intimidante

-!¿que horas son estas de llegar señorita?- me dijo mi padre al aparecer demasiado alterado

-no te enfades padre , es solo que anduve deambulando por la ciudad buscando un lugar tranquilo y perdí la noción del tiempo...- _y me perdí_ – le iba a decir pero si se lo decía nunca mas me dejaría salir ala ciudad

Mi padre masajeo con sus dedos su sien, respiro profundo y me miro con ternura

-hija ... Estaba demasiado preocupado , ya iba a armar un equipo de búsqueda...- me dijo como en un tono de preocupación y alivio ala vez – _ja! Lo sabía_ _ pensé par a mis adentros

-ahh papa no es para tanto, no quiero que vuelvas a intentar la del equipo de rescate ¿¡ok! … no quiero pasar la vergüenza de la ultima vez..- dije en un tono de frustración y fastidio

-ohh Bombón debes superarlo, ¿yo como iba a saber que estabas con una de tus amigas?- me dijo en un tono infantil mi padre, si a veces mi padre podía ser demasiado infantil para mi gusto pues se tomaba muchas cosas a la ligera

-¡PAPA! ¡¿Cómo QUIERES QUE LO SUPERE SI CADA VES QUE SALGO HACES LO MISMO?-si …avía explotado ya estaba harta de que mi papa asiera las cosas relacionadas a mi a lo loco eso si que era frustrante

-vamos hija... no te enfades conmigo, lo único que hago es preocuparme por tu seguridad – me dijo mi padre u con su voz infantil solo que ahora tenia pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos asiendo que se viera como la victima que era lo que realmente me molestaba

-pff ..-suspire profundo, masaje mi sien derecha bufe por lo bajo –sabes que padre olvídalo entremos ya que me muero de frio...-si cuando mi padre me sacaba de mis casillas no podía hacer nada para desquitarme ,solo trataba de calmarme para que no aflorara mi instinto asesino y lo terminara degollando , mi padre solo suspiro de alivio

-esta bien cariño entremos – me dijo, baya que mi padre era estresante

Entramos y nuestra habitación era la 204 era una suite ya que mi padre tenia dinero para despilfarrar pero aun así me obligaba a mudarme por sus trabajos baya que detestaba eso...

Bueno entramos y era algo parecido a un departamento tenia dos habitaciones cada una con su baño, había un balcón en el pasillo que dividía ambas, que la verdad no era muy angosto de echo ah se encontraba derecho la sala de estar con un gran sofá de cuero negro y un televisión de plasma justo en el frente y aun costado enfrente de la sala se encontraba una pequeña barra con barios licores y mas al fondo de esta una pequeña pero muy bien equipada cocina que a pesar de ser pequeña se beia lujosa.

la habitación tenia un hermoso tapis de rojo vino combinado con los detalles de arriba y abajo de las paredes que era de un color hueso pero eso solo era la primera habitación ya que la que tenia mas cerca el balcón era rojo sangre por completo y hacia resaltar el piso de madera

Bombón de inmediato se fascino y le dijo a su padre que se quedaría con esa habitación dejo sus cosas adentro y cerro la puerta para desempacar su ropa en los muebles que resaltaban ya que eran de un profundo negro y en aquel cuarto color sangre era mas fácil distinguir los objetos baya que lo único bueno de mudarse era que admiraba el paisaje , su nueva habitación y sobre todo a ese chico tan misterioso que se hace llamar Brick…

-ohh parece que este lugar no será tan aburrido como todos los demás.. –se dijo así misma termino de desempacar y se tiro sobre su acolchonada y suave cama negra con sabanas rojas, baya que amaba toda esa decoración que le así ver el cuarto algo tétrico pero fascinante, se levanto con pesadez, se dio una ducha y Salió enredada en una toalla, se seco el cabello, se puso su pijama que consistía en un shorts diminuto y una blusa de tirantes tallada al cuerpo, se ato el cabello en una coleta y se acostó

-Brick…. Si que eres un misterio...- dijo para cerrar los ojos y caer completamente en los brazos de Morfeo

-Brick… ¿quien eres en verdad?... ¡ ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?…. ¡¿Dime.. Puedo confiar en ti?...

-…tu sabes que no pero a aun así es inevitable…. O no… Bombón….?

Desperté de golpe con los ojos abiertos más no poder, con la respiración agitada …

-otra vez ese sueño ..-me dije a mi misma -es el mismo desde que conocí a Brick , y siempre se repetía con la misma frase –_sabes que no debes ,pero aun así lo haces o no? _-ya era todo un mes que avía pasado desde que nos conocimos y la verdad era que me avía enamorado como una idiota de el pero no sabia si era buena idea arruinar los grandes lasos que aviamos formado , ya que el me defendía de todo y yo lo único que podía hacer era agradecerle , sabia que el no así las cosas nada mas por que si, ya ,me lo avía dicho- … _quería que yo fuera su novia_… -pero yo no sabia que era el amor y tenia miedo de que no fuera todo o que yo deseaba , además de que mi padre terminaría por hacerle cosas inhumanas que hasta yo ignoraba

Ya me avía hartado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ya no quería seguir como solo su amigo y ella lo sabia

Quien diría que por actuar por puros impulsos mi vida llegaría a dar un giro inesperado

Me encontraba en el parque en el que la encontré la primera vez que hablamos , aquella ruta que solía usar como atajo me avía dado una razón para cambiar , ese razón .. Mi querida Bombón , si… se que suena cursi.. Pero estaba enamorado de ella... -si es que a esto le puedo llamar amor – pues ella no me da muchos ánimos para seguir con nuestra ¨amistad¨ y la verdad es que ya me avía hartado de esa amistad , ya que yo deseaba con desesperación sus dulces labios , que ala vista se veían tan apetecibles , tan indefensos ante los míos , tan vulnerables para morder ala hora que yo quisiera , pero ella se resistía , la verdad es que no sabia cual era la razón , simplemente me enloquecía , la deseaba mas que a ninguna otra mujer , la necesitaba con desesperación , ella entro en mi vida mas que inocente e indefensa y para colmo yo avía prometido cuidarla siempre y esa promesa me estaba costando creses ya que no hubiera momento en que esos apetecibles labios me tentaran .

-sabes Bombón ya estoy arto – le dije en un impulso , me acerque rápidamente a ella y capture sus labios con un beso desesperado antes de que me pudiera decir algo , si lose lo admito hacer las cosas por impulso no esta bien , pero la necesitaba con urgencia , sentía que si no probaba eses labios en ese mismo instante mi cabeza explotaría , por que me acostumbre a su presencia a su calor y a su hermosura que desprendía con tal naturalidad que me volvía loco

-B-brick…. –susurraba ella entre mis apasionados besos-Br-brick .. Espera…- dio un suspiro, y yo aproveche eso para introducir mi lengua en su boca y así poder inspeccionar la zona con sumo detalle

Mas manos estaban en su cintura y la verdad no note cuando se volvieron mas atrevidas y bajaban lentamente por los muslos de ella

Era tan suave y cremosa su piel de porcelana , era mas de lo que yo me esperaba , era todo para mi , ya avía dejado de pensar en el resto del universo , en ese instante solo estábamos ella y yo , nadie mas

Ella por unos instantes se resistía a mis besos pero después de fallar en el intento de escapar se relajo y pude apaciguar mi necesidad de comer sus labios a besos , nos separamos en un intento de conseguir aire yo la mire mientras recuperaba el aliento y lo que vi me alentó a seguir con lo pospuesto , frente a mi ya asía una Bombón toda roja y nerviosa

Me acerque lentamente a ella , que ya asía frente mi con la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultar sus labios , levante su mentón con mi mano lo mas lento que pude para poder apreciar ese rubor natural que la asía ver hermosa ante la luz de la luna , e acerque lentamente asta esos labios adictivos y deposite un beso tierno y delicado incitándola a seguir , lo que no tardo mucho ya que después de estar algo tensa devolvió el detalle con tal naturalidad que me estaba comiendo por dentro el tenerla tan cerca de mi y no poder hacerla mía en ese mismo momento la necesitaba con urgencia y después de ese beso no se quedarían las cosas como antes , esta ves no la da jeria escapar tan fácilmente, por que con ese beso avía contestado todas mis dudas y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se alejara de mi .

Me estaba besando ... Brick me estaba besando y lo peor es que no sabia si lo estaba siendo bien , era mi primer beso , no es como me lo avía imaginado , pues la imaginación le queda corta ala experiencia

Ese beso… lo podía sentir... Podía sentir las emociones que transmitía el primero ... Era un besos desesperado e impaciente .. El segundo era un toque de pación y amor ... y el tercero… fue mas delicado y tranquilo demostrando un amor profundo y hermoso que me incitaba a participar, definitivamente amaba esa sensación esa necesidad de que me besara y ese sabor tan adictivo , ya no avía dudas … amaba a Brick con desesperación .. Lo necesitaba ... Y con ese beso ya no podía ocultárselo ... Ahora estaba a su merced sin poder hacer nada ... Aunque tengo que admitir que no me era desagradable … ya que me estaba volviendo loca sin poder decírselo .. me estaba controlando ante el para no que no pareciera que lo necesitaba… pero con ese beso todo se fue al caño , ya no me importaba que Brick se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos , me deje llevar por el momento ignorando todo a mi alrededor y la verdad esos fueron los momentos mas felices de mi vida

Sentía sus caricias en mi piel … sentía sus manos juguetear en mis muslos y cintura … lo necesitaba con urgencia , quería ser suya y de nadie mas .. Quería que lo dejáramos todo aun lado para desaparecer los dos juntos … quería permanecer así por siempre sin interrupciones , niñitas zorras , muchachos molestos o padres sobre protectores ..

¡CRAJ! ¡CRAJ!

El sonido de algo romperse nos saco de nuestra burbuja de felicidad y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, tanto que me separe unos pasos de Brick y me arregle un poco, agache mi cabeza en un auto reflejo tratando de ocultar mi mirada de esos intensos ojos azules que poseía nada mas y nada menos que mi padre, _-¿que aria? -…_ la verdad no estaba segura, pero no iba a dejar a Brick solo y mucho menos con mi padre

Estaba depuesta a aceptar las consecuencias, así que hable más que honestamente

Padre, antes de que digas algo , quiero decirte que ya formalice con Brick .. y somos novios y solo faltaba decírtelo... aunque creo que eso ya no será necesario –dije con una sonrisita socarrona y de burla que al aparecer izo que mi padre frunciera el ceño como un niño pequeño- j_a!.. buena señal… ya lo acepto…_- me dije mentalmente con una gran sonrisa

Que rayos pasaba? … el papa de Bombón nos cacho besándonos y en una posición demasiado comprometedora … y Bombón hablaba como si nada y en un tono de burla.. Yo no lo podía creer primera por la primera reacción que tubo el profesor … segunda .. Por que Bombón dijo que era mi novia con suma indiferencia y burla... y tercera por la gran sonrisa que puso ante el aspecto de su padre...

Yo la verdad estaba en un shock muy largo y tremendo ,pensando todas las cosas que ese científico me aria por haber tocado a su princesa –_ aunque ahora era mía... y me faltan algunas otras cosas con las que hacerla mía _– no espera concéntrate! ¿Qué voy a hacer para que ese loco no me mate?... piensa ¡piensa! – mientras yo me volvía loco en mis adentros, no note que el profesor izo un puchero … que la verdad me dejo mas en shock ..

-ahh … vamos Bombón .. ¿Por qué tenia que ser el? – dijo en un tono de niño decepcionado .. Que aunque me incomodo y dolieron sus palabras .. No hicieron mas que dejarme más estático de lo que ya estaba

-papa, que tiene de malo a mi me gusta , jaja ... Además que te caerá bien si lo conoces mas afondo – dijo Bombón a su padre como una tierna mama tratando de hacer que su hijo se conformara con un juguete que le compro y no era el que esperaba

-pff … -oí bufar por lo bajo al profesor mientras se acercaba mas a nosotros , lo cual enserio me ponía nervioso- muy bien , lo que sea por ti mi querida Bombón- dijo abrazándola , después de unos segundo deshizo su abraso y me voltio a ver – bueno y que esperas abraza a tu nuevo suegro! – dijo con un tono juguetón que en verdad! me desconcertó , y en unos segundos ya me tenia abrazado

-si le haces algo que la lastime… no dudes que tendrás una muerte dolorosa- me susurro este de forma que solo yo lo pudiera oír , yo me quede estático y con la cara pálida intentando deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta , trague grueso y se separo de mi

-bueno ya regladas las cosas, que te parese si nos vamos a casa Bombón – le dijo mi ¨suegrito¨ a Bombón con un tono tan feliz e infantil que no hubiera creído que fuera la misma persona que me había amenazado y si no lo hubiera visto ni yo lo hubiera creído

-esta bien padre...- se acerco a mi y deposito un beso corto y tierno – te veo mañana – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora para desaparecer con su padre

¡DIABLOS! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ACABA DE PASAR?

-se podría decir que son bipolares- dije en un intento de deseárseme de toda esa escenita, que por cierto no es nada común, pero recordé algo de esa escena que me dejo boqui abierto

-entonces… ¿ya somos novios?...-me susurre incrédulamente , por todo lo antes sucedido , en ese instante , sentí una emoción y felicidad que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna otra chica… era mi novia … claro , si quitamos la parte del papa celoso y maniático , todo lo demás era una escena que nunca en mi vida olvidaría

Sin darme cuenta di media vuelta y empecé a caminar a mi hogar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja demasiado boba, que sinceramente no me quería quitar

Ya pasaron otros 3 meses de conocer a Brick con la diferencia claro que ahora somos novios -_haha la verdad no creí nunca llegar a decir eso y la verdad todavía siento mil maripositas cuando lo digo y sobre todo me pongo roja cuando me besa de improviso, jajá si que soy infantil_- y estaba planeando algo para nuestro aniversario de ya 3 meses de conocernos y 2 de ser novios si que tenia que planear algo o el se me adelantaría…-_mmm me pregunto si lo recordara…_-

-ohh rayos … ¿que será bueno para el regalo de Bombón?-me decía en voz alta para ayudarme a pensar – _aunque dudo que algo así sirva_ –iba caminando en el centro deambulando frente a las vitrinas buscando algo que le agradara , y la verdad era que la conocía mucho pero no estaba seguro de que algo que yo escogiera le gustara

-ahora que lo recuerdo… a Bombón le gusta leer… y todos los libros que le e visto son de amor…. – tras mi gran descubrimiento pase a la librería mas cercana y le pedí ayuda ala bibliotecaria que no era muy grande de echo se podría decir que era un par de años más grande que yo , lo cual me aprecio algo extraño.

Bueno mira tenemos muchos libros y novelas de amor … creo que debes especificar mas un poco de que tipo de libro de amor deseas- me dijo la bibliotecaria dejándome con la intriga de cual le gustaría mas a Bombón

Bueno mire el libro es par a mi novia… y a ella le gusta mucho las cosas algo sombrías o de aspecto gótico, pero le gusta mucho el romance así que ¿que me podría recomendar para ella?..- le di la descripción de Bombón para ver si ella me daba un buena idea

Mmm…. Bueno mira tenemos algunos que creo yo le gustaran .. sígueme- me dijo aquella chica y la fui siguiendo hasta una estantería con libros algo obscuros y de lomos algo tenebrosos

Después de unos 30 minutos la chica se fue dejándome con muchos libros algo extraños que pesaban bastante

Le di una repasada a todos los títulos esperando que alguno fuera de lo mas apropiado para mi novia, pero nunca tuve el don de escoger las mejores cosas así que me di cuenta que tan solo eran 6

-Cumbres Borrascosas -El Hombre Perfecto -Ante la Muerte -El Pájaro Espino- Obra maestra: crimen o castigo

Y uno que se llamaba -El gran libro de las brujas –al que en realidad no preste mucha atención

Le pregunte ala bibliotecaria el precio de los libros y me dijo que todos los libros de ese genero estaban a mitad de precio así que no lo pensé dos veces y le dije que me cobrara los 6

Teniendo el problema del regalo resuelto decidí que tendríamos una pequeña cena por lo que llame a Bombón por el teléfono:

-Hola... Oye Bombón soy yo Brick…- le dije a mi novia por el teléfono en el que llamaba

-¨que sucede Brick? ¨-me dijo algo preocupada o al menos así sonaba

-Ah no nada solo te quería preguntar si.. ¿Irías a un restaurant conmigo?- dije algo indeciso ya que concia bien a Bombón pero no estaba seguro de si ella tenia algo planeado para hoy

-¨mm … es que la verdad .. Ya te había organizado algo…- me dijo en un tono de indecisión pero al escuchar que ella me había hecho algo no lo pensé dos veces

- oh esta bien entonces.. ¿que tienes planeado para hoy?... le dije en un intento vano por que me digiera que era lo que se traía entre manos , pero como ya dije antes , fue vano

-¨jajá... Tranquilo, es sorpresa... Pero si necesito que vengas al hotel a eso de las 8…. ¿Te parece? ¨ - me dijo mi querida novia dejándome mas con la duda

-ohhh… bueno alas 8 estoy allí…- dije en un tono infantil

-¨jajá esta bien te espero¨ -dijo ella para cortar la llamada

Baya si que me estaba comiendo la duda por dentro pero lo bueno es que eran las 6 y me quedaba tiempo ara arreglarme y envolver los libros que le compre

Bueno ya veremos que sucede, me decía una y otra ves tratando de saciar mi duda en un esfuerzo inútil

Hoy era la noche se repetía una y otra ves la joven de ojos rosa ya desesperada por la hora ,pues ya que no sabia que regalarle , la mas brillante aunque ella lo consideraba perverso y vergonzoso era pasar la noche juntos , aunque ni ella sabia como lo iba a hacer así que por eso los nervios

-oh dios espero que todo salga bien…. Gracias al cielo que papa se fue por un par de días de la ciudad…- se decía corriendo de un lado para otro cocinando una cena realmente deliciosa que consistía en un bistec al tequila, un batido de crema con helado, fresas y kiwi en chocolate y un pastel de chocolate con fresa ya que tanto a el como a ella les gustaban las cosas dulces, solo que Bombón no comía muchos dulces por que para ella el dulce en exceso era lo que una botella de tequila para cualquier persona.

7:30 y este era el panorama:

Una pelirroja con un vestido de noche negro hasta las rodillas estraple en forma de corazón y con un poco de vuelo y unos zapatos altos del mismo color solo que con correas que le llegaban a no mas alto de un cuarto de pantorrilla.

La habitación o ¨departamento¨ como le llamaba ella obscuro y con pequeñas velas por doquier, con un pequeño camino de velas de todos los colores que dirigían a la sala de estar que estaba completamente sola a excepción de una mesa para dos con los cubiertos puestos y la comida en su lugar esperando que no se enfriara, mientras tanto ya hacia escondido un pequeño camino que llevaba ala habitación color sangre con muebles negros de la joven

Mientras que en el panorama desde afuera se veía a un joven pelirrojo de traje negro con una camisa de seda roja vino y una corbata negra cargando una pila de cuadros en vueltos en papel de regalo

- disculpe me podría ayudar a subir esto ala habitación de la señorita Utonio – le dijo el joven al portero que de inmediato lo reconoció y dio orden a un botones de que lo ayudara

Al subir en el ascensor el joven se arreglo el cabello el cual llevaba un poco alborotado y la corbata que sentía algo apretada

-va muy elegante si me permite decírselo joven Brick- dijo el botones elevando el ego del pelirrojo

-Si así es… dime si te pregunto algo me lo contestas con toda sinceridad?- le dijo el joven al botones

-por supuesto señor, dígame ¿que se le ofrece?- dijo muy servicial a el joven

-pues me gustaría que me digieras… amm si ¿así me veo bien? , tengo una cena con mi novia por nuestro aniversario y estoy algo nervioso –le confeso este al empleado

-déjeme decirle joven Brick , que ese traje se le ve muy bien y estoy mas que seguro que su novia se sorprenderá – dijo mas que obvio con su gentileza y actitud servicial

-uff muchas gracias – sonó el timbrecito del ascensor indicando que ya avían llegado al piso indicado

-muy bien gracias por la ayuda me puedes dar eso – le dijo este indicándole que se retirara y le dio una propina muy generosa

-muchas gracias señorito Brick que pase buena noche – dijo este para asi irse

Se cerro el acensor y este se paro en frente de la puesta de la habitación 204

-muy bien… aquí boy- se decía para darse valor mientras tocaba la puerta con dificultad

Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta la joven pelirroja estaba mas que nerviosa esperando a su acompañante , escucho la puerta se paro enfrente de ella y espero unos minutos

-muy bien , uff aquí voy – se dijo respirando profundo para a si poder ponerse mas tranquila aunque sea ala vista , dio un suspiro al aire y abrió la puerta encontrando a su amado en un traje negro y camisa color vino cargando una pila de cuadros envueltos

-woooo… te ves hermosaaa – le dijo este depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios

-gracias .. tu no te ves nada mal..- dijo esta pícaramente elevando el ego del pelirrojo

-gracias .. amm no se que tengas planeado pero si quieres dejamos esto y nos vamos – se apresuro a decir mientras que este soltaba una risita divertida

-haha claro que no, pasa -lo invito esta, para que se diera cuenta de lo que lo esperaba

Al entrar, este se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par

-wooo ¿y esto? – dijo el chico algo extrañado por toda la decoración

-pues lo hice todo para nuestro doble aniversario –dijo esta aclarando lo obvio

-ah si eso no me esperaba… ¿pero que no esta tu papa? , o ¿acaso te dejo hacer todo esto?...-dijo mas que nervioso buscando con la mirada al maniático, o perdón, científico y dejando todos esos cuadros en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de la puerta

-ahh no salió por un viaje dejándome aquí ,no volverá en dos días..-dijo esta algo nerviosa por lo que había dicho

-entonsess…. ¿Me estas diciendo, que tu papa se fue de viaje durante dos días y tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos?-dijo esa frase con un tono seductor y una sonrisa picara

-asi es- dijo esta en el mismo tono seductor y acercándose al joven para darle un beso en los labios

-ahh entonces ¿por que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí parados?- dijo este muyyy pícaramente

-jaja tonto , por que te hice una cena de lo mas deliciosa- dijo esta alejándose un poco para girarse y llevarlo de la mano ala sala en donde se encontraba la cena

-mmm bueno, solo por que tú me la preparaste – dijo este con un tono infantil pero dulce para los oídos de la chica

Durante una hora estuvieron comiendo deleitándose el paladar con todo lo del menú, aunque Bombón procuraba no comer mucho dulce ya que si lo asi perdería la conciencia de sus actos

Bueno solo se pondría ... algo así como ebria .. Y quería estar muy consciente esa noche

Una vez terminada la cena, Brick se levanto y se dirigió a Bombón que lo veía algo nerviosa

-bueno Mademoiselle , tengo ganas de saborear algo dulce , aunque creo que no esta en el menú que preparaste..- le dijo este algo seductor y pícaro

-ah no , ¿pues que es?-dijo esta aun muy ingenua ( am disculpen por interrumpir pero a mi se me ase que a esta Bombón la tiraron de chiquita jajaja XD AHORA SI CONTINUEMOS)

-jaja .. –izo una pausa la atrajo a el y le dio un beso delicado, luego se acerco a su oreja mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

La chica se estremeció ante este acto que la puso de un color carmín en todas las mejillas

Al ver su objetivo alcanzado este le susurro

-¿pues que hay mas dulce que tu?- le dijo seductor besándola apasionadamente mientras acorralaba en una pared cercana

Para levantarla y que esta enredadera sus largas piernas en las caderas del joven

Este empezó a bajar sus manos de la cintura de la chica a los muslos, acariciando su tersa, delicada y suave piel de porcelana

Con el tiempo transcurrido se separaron en busca del vital oxigeno para sus pulmones, la chica no sabia como continuar así que espero a que Brick continuara, pero el chico estaba totalmente embobado mirando el rubor de la chica que la hacia ver mas bella de lo que el creía posible, un silencio incomodo transcurrió, no pasaron mas de 2 minutos pero para ella es como si hubiera sido una semana.

Viendo que el chico no procedía, ella bajo de este , le tomo la mano y lo llevo a su habitación en donde ya asían mas velas y su cama negra de sabanas rojas , este salió de su transe y la vio con picardía , la chica lo beso estando en la orilla de la cama y se separo de sus labios para darle un empujoncito y que callera en la acolchonada cama ,con lo que no conto es que este no la soltaría y se la llevo con el cayendo enzima de el , provocándolo mas de lo que ya estaba para continuar con la labor inconclusa

Este se sentó en la cama besando ala chica con un tierno beso que izo suspirar ala chica y este aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de la joven desatando una batalla interminable asta que se quedaron sin aire y este empezó a introducir pequeños besos en el cuello de la joven asiéndola suspirar, este tomo eso como una alentacion para seguir, así que fue bajando lentamente el zíper del vestido que traía su novia , recostándola lentamente en la cama quedando el en sima de ella en cuatro patas , poco a poco se fue desasiendo de sus prendas ya que la joven solo traía su vestido y ropa interior , por lo que se quito el saco dejando su camisa de color vino al alcance de la joven

Esta se la desabotono aun besándolo y el se dedico a quitarle lentamente el vestido que llevaba la joven

Todo se definiría en un instante era un pelea en sus bocas y arrebatos con sus manos desasiéndose de cada prenda

El joven que ya asía solo con sus pantalones, le desabrocho el Bra ala joven , dejando ala vista los sus pechos que ala vista de el eran perfectos

La quería hacer mía no lo resistía estaba entre mis manos tan vulnerable y dándome permiso de continuar con cada gemido que escapaba de sus labios cuando saboreaba uno de sus pechos y con una de mis manos masajeaba el otro , esa noche seria mía estaba tan ansioso , pero era mi novia , mi amada Bombón así que me tomaría todo el tiempo posible , mientras subía mi lengua de sus pechos asta el cuello la escuche suspirar y entonces me di cuenta de que los ojos de mi tan inocente Bombón estaban opacos por el deseo y lujuria , lo cual me izo pensar que yo debía estar mucho peor

En un instante me deshice de mis pantalones que ya me estaban apretando por el dolor de mi entrepierna, de lo emocionado que se encontraba mi ¨amiguito¨

Baje con la yema de mis dedos las bragas de mi novia deleitándose con el tacto ala piel tan suave que tenia mi querida Bombón una ves me deshice de las ultimas prendas que quedaban empecé a juguetear con unos de los pechos de Bombón notando que su pezón se ponía duro lo mordí asiendo que soltara un gemido, me estaba volviendo loco sus gemidos me ponían como loco y me emocionaban de sobre manera, la tenia que hacer mía ya no podía resistir mucho mas, pero escuche a mi Bombón decirme algo

-ahh … escucha B-brick…-le alcance a escuchar entre mis labios

-espera brick… Y-yo soy…- la escuche decir pero otra ves la calle dejándonos mas unidos y decidí que esa era la ora que tenia que hacerla mía

.B-brick.. Soy .. vir..-la escuche, pero quería seguir, yo sabia que ella también así que, no lo resistí mas y entre en ella de golpe , pero escuche como si algo se desgarrara y entonces me quede estático

Ella me lo había querido decir y no la escuche , como es que no me había dado cuenta .. Mi amada Bombón era .. Virgen

La escuchaba ahogar gemidos de dolor mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

La había lastimado , a mi hermosa Bombón le había echo mucho daño y estaba sufriendo por mi culpa , no sabia que hacer , yo nunca había estado con vírgenes , y no sabia que hacer para apaciguar el dolor que sentía mi querida Bombón

-Bombón , lo siento , yo ... Debí escucharte ... Pero por favor déjame continuar .. Te prometo que todo saldrá mejor – le dije secando sus lagrimas a lo que ella asintió levemente mordiéndose el labio inferior

Empecé las envestidas lo más suave que pude tratando de quitarle el dolor a mi niña

Conforme los gemidos de dolor iban cambiando por gemidos de placer fui envistiendo cada ves mas rápido mientras que ella movía sus caderas en un vaivén de mi miembro se sentí húmedo, cálido, delicioso

Empecé a bezar su cuello mientras la envestí a lo que ella solo enredo sus piernas en mis caderas facilitándome el acceso

Con cada embestida sentí que me hundía mas y mas en ella ,sentía que si no salía me tragaría , pero mi Bombón no me dejo salir , al ver mi intento enredo mas su piernas en mis caderas asiendo que entrara mas , estabamos los dos en la cuspite , el sonido eran los gemidos de mi Bombón en la mágica melodía que me volvían loco , ella se arqueaba de placer asiendo que sacara algunos gruñidos , cuando estábamos apunto de tocar el cielo sentí que me derramaría en ella por lo que quise Salir pero ella no me lo permitió , lo que izo que me derramara en ella , para así los dos tocar el cielo juntos , caí sobre ella rendido , procurando no poner todo mi peso en ella para no aplastarla, ella al igual que yo estaba agotada , no aviamos dormido nada, por lo que me recosté a su lado abrazándola a mi pecho y cubriendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos con la sabanas rojas .. Le di un beso en la frente y le escuche decir

-Brick ... Te amo ... – y cayo completamente agotada en los brazos de Morfeo

-yo también te amo mi dulce Bombón – dije para así para caer en un profundo sueño

esa había sido la mejor de las noches que pude haber tenido y no me arrepiento de nada , aunque me hubiera gustado no haber lastimado a mi querida Bombón y eso era lo que me tenia mas preocupado

Sentía los rayos del sol en mi cara incitándome a despertar acompañados de una dulce fragancia que me Asia recordar a Brick

Abrí lentamente mis ojos sintiendo que algo me apresaba , cuando los abrí lo primero que pude ver fue la el pecho de mi amado levante mi mirada y ahí estaba el mas que dormido, con un hilito de baba deslizando por la comisura de sus labios lo cual me hiso reír un poco , me tenia abrazada por lo que eso era lo que me apresaba

Fui moviéndome lentamente para levantarme sin despertarlo, pero fue un intento fallido cuando note que me decía aun con los ojos cerrados

-…mm… no te levantes… quédate conmigo – me dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos lo cual realmente se me hiso muy tierno

-tenemos cosas que hacer.. y no nos podemos quedar aquí todo el día- le dije para convencerlo de que me dejara levantarme

-Oo , claro que no , tu te quedas conmigo- dijo con un tono travieso tapándonos a ambos con las sabanas asta la cabeza para poder besarme y juguetear un poco

-jaja oye, Brick me tengo que levantar- le dije tratando de contener la risa juguetona que salía de mis labios para que me dejara salir

-mooo Bombón no seas así- dijo en un tono demasiado infantil que me hiso soltar una risita

-ya ya, dime que quieres desayunar?-le dije buscando mi ropa , pero al no encontrarla toma la camisa de el y me la puse , era mi único abrigo una camisa rojo vino

-oye si que te queda bien- me dijo con una sonrisa que podría etiquetar como burlona

-ohh vamos no seas pervertido!- le dije riendo pero este me tomo de la muñeca acercándome a el

-ahh , crees que ese es pervertido?-hiso un pausa mostrándome una sonrisa traviesa

-ya veras que tan pervertido puedo ser – me dijo para jalarme y darme un beso apasionado, empezando a acariciarme

No... Brick ¡el almuerzo, anda déjame pararme- dije entre sus besos lo cual el ignoro por unos momentos para seguir jugando con mi piel

-buuu, está bien , aburrida–dijo como un niño pequeño asiendo berrinche

-jaja , te amo tonto – le dije dándole un tierno beso

-y yo a ti _My lady- _me devolvió el beso y me soltó para que a si me pudiera ir parando

-muy bien are el almuerzo – le dije para así salir-oye si quieres puedes ducharte-le dije desde la cocina

Les juro que no sentí cuando se me acerco, me abrazo por atrás y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja asiéndome estremecer

-que te parece si dejamos el almuerzo para mas tarde y nos bañamos juntos-me dijo muy seductor asiendo que me sonrojara demasiado por su propuesta

-jaja pervertido- le dije sin saber como contestarle

-jajaja ¿que? ¿no estás de acuerdo?-me dijo besándome

-no se, -le dije algo tímida pero juguetona

No me dejo reaccionar me levanto y me llevo cargando de princesa al baño

-no Brick espera, solo traigo tu camisa!-le dije en un intento desesperado para que me dejara

-jaja mucho mejor-me dijo con picardía

Lo siguiente paso así, me metió ala ducha con el abrazándome para que no escapara, la verdad no me di cuenta cuando me saco la camisa por lo que no pude reaccionar, después se dispuso a abrir la ducha, por lo que recordé que a estas horas da la mañana si nadie usaba al ducha el agua salía fría y me aterro, trate de moverme por lo que abrió la ducha y quede detrás de el gritando

El se percato de lo que hice pero no sabia la razón , por lo que el golpe de agua fría le llego por sorpresa y grito poniéndome en frente para cubrirse,-si lose , que caballeroso-yo intente escapar por lo que me enrede en las cortinas de la ducha ,trate de salir corriendo pero al dar el primer paso fuera de la ducha me resbalé , antes de caer pude ver a Brick intentado escapar salió como rayo y se enredo un toalla en la cintura me vio y se alarmo por lo que intento alcanzarme , yo en un intento desesperado por no caer lo tome del brazo causando que callera conmigo

-auch…-me quejaba debajo de Brick en el frio piso

-baya que daño, ¿te encuentras bien?-me dijo algo preocupado inspeccionándome con la mirada

-si , claro, pero esta algo frio el suelo , y tu no me dejas parar- le dije muy directa para que me dejara ponerme de pie

-oh bueno, no era como lo esperaba pero sirve-hiso un pausa dejándome con la intriga, puso una sonrisa picara que me hiso reaccionar-y por el piso no te preocupes, ya no estará tan frio-dijo con un tono seductor que solo hiso que mis mejillas tomaran un fuerte tono carmín, en ese mismo instante recordé que estaba desnuda lo que hiso que mi cara se pusiera toda roja

Al ver mi objetivo alcanzado no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo mezclada con algo de burla y picardía – ya se , ¿cómo diablos hace eso? Se han de estar preguntando, pues ni yo mismo lose – Bombón estaba más que roja debajo de mi al notar que estaba desnuda, lo que me hizo bastante gracia ya que la noche anterior aviamos tocado el cielo juntos y aun así se sonrojaba por que la viera desnuda, eso me inspiraba ternura y gracia, ya que mi amada novia era virgen y digo era porque yo fui el primero que la toco y seria el ultimo de eso me encargaría yo

-no es gracioso – le dije a Brick inflando mis mejillas y desviando la mirada, estaba muy roja y pude ver la sonrisa que me dedicaba, lo cual solo me ponía más nerviosa

-ohh Bombón, porque te pones así?- hizo una pausa para poder reír , lo que solo hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara-si es que se podía más , y baya que el destino estaba en mi contra , porque de que se podía se podía- bueno…-dijo agarrando mi barbilla con su mano, acunando mi rostro entre ella asiendo que lo mirara

-no pasa nada.-Me dijo dándome un dulce y tierno beso que solo inspiraba confianza, deshizo nuestro dulce beso y puso frente contra la mía como si estuviera pensando algo retiro su frente de la mía y me dio un beso en esta, se levantó y me tomo de la cintura como si fuera de los más fácil pararme y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de pie envuelta en una toalla

Abrió la ducha y espero a que saliera el agua caliente

-bueno viendo que todavía no estás muy segura de estas cosas…-me dijo algo desilusionado-puedes ducharte primero –me dijo algo triste lo cual pude notar y me causo una ternura muy grande ala cual no pude decir que no , me deshice de la toalla y me encamine ala ducha

-bueno.. Entonces te esperare afuera –me dijo dándose la vuelta para salir, pero al ver todo lo que había causado lo alcance y le tome la mano, el me vio extrañado lo que hizo que un ligero sonrojo invadiera mis mejillas , me metí aún más llevándolo conmigo a lo que él solo respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo que decidí ignorar para darle un beso tímido , la verdad no sabía lo que hacía , pero sentía que con él no me sucedería nada y podía estar más que tranquila porque él me protegería

No pude evitar formar una risita contra los labios de mi amado ante los pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza y el respondió abrazando mi cuerpo desnudo asiendo más apasionado el beso para cargarme y poder enredar mis largas piernas en sus caderas - _jajaja baya que me estaba dejando llevar por él._

-después de salir de un baño con mi amadísima Bombón (el cual no daré detalles porque la verdad sigo algo atontado jajá) nos dimos cuenta de que no tenía ropa que ponerme , pero Bombón me dijo que me prestaría ropas de su papa , que buscara algo que me gustara o por lo menos que me quedara , así que fui ala recamara de mi ¨suegrito¨ y busque algo de ropa , no pude evitar recordar la maravillosa noche y mañana que aviamos tenido y baja inercia se formó una sonrisa (que no sabría describir) en mi rostro

Baya regalo que me había dado mi querida novia-_espera… regalo.. ¡Claro que idiota! ¡Olvide darle su regalo!- _busque algo de ropa que me quedara a la medida y Salí rápido de aquella recamara que me causaba una serie de escalofríos, busque con la mirada a Bombón, la encontré metida en la cocina preparando el desayuno aun que pude percibir que traía los audífonos puestos y estaba escuchando música de su iPod

Creo que no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba viendo porque empezó a cantar más alto tomando una cuchara de madera como micrófono y bailando con unos movimientos que pude etiquetar como una danza algo medieval ya que con su vestido sencillo blanco – _que por cierto le quedaba realmente hermoso_- hacia movimientos lentos , precisos pero ala ves agiles , la verdad no me esperaba eso y me quede fascinado observándola , dio una vuelta asiendo que su vestido se elevara un poco y diera la impresión de estar flotando , nose pero en ese momento la veía pasar a cámara lenta como si cada movimiento improvisado fuera preciso y dedicado a la melodía –_se veía como un ángel_ – me decía algo aturdido ante tal belleza que emanaba mi novia con tanta naturalidad

-ouh….-dijo ella parando en seguida al verme parado con los ojos perdidos en su figura y la boca abierta

-lo viste todo?...- me dijo desviando la mirada con un fuerte rubor cubriendo sus mejillas que delataban su pena

-sep- dije algo divertido por la reacción de mi novia

Ella solo se puso más roja y me dijo

-ya está el desayuno siéntate – me dijo desviando el tema con una sonrisa en su rostro que aún tenía un leve sonrojo lo cual a mi parecer le hacia ver realmente hermosa

Desayunamos y no pude evitar verla con una sonrisa más que de burla con ternura –_valla que me conseguí un ángel_- me dije mentalmente recordando la imagen que pasaba de mi novia en cámara lenta , era improvisado lo sabía por el inicio, pero ella se fue moviendo con la melodía como si se la supiera de memoria asiendo que sus movimientos encajaran ala perfección , era realmente un misterio mi novia

-aah oye..- le dije recordando porque había venido

-sep , dime – me dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa que devolví automáticamente

-estábamos muy ocupados anoche desenvolviendo mi obsequio….-al escuchar eso bombón se puso roja ya que ella había sido mi obsequio y ella lo sabía bien por lo que amplié mi sonrisa divertido- que no abriste los tuyos- le dije señalando el montón de cuadros envueltos en papel regalo que ya asían en la mesa en donde los había dejado el llegar

-ohh! Es verdad – dijo con una sonrisa y dando un salto para ir por sus regalos

Estábamos en la barra con un montón de cuadros envueltos enfrente de nosotros

-muy bien... No estaba muy seguro si te gustarían –dije algo indeciso por su reacción -y no sabía cuál elegir así que traje los que me parecieron que te gustarían-dije viéndola desenvolver uno de aquellos cuadros

-¡ahhhhh!- grito muy fuerte asustándome

-¡¿qué? , ¡¿Qué sucede?- le dije casi reaccionando ante su grito y buscando con la mirada algo que hubiera pasado

- Cumbres Borrascosas! –se lanzó a mi abrazándome plantándome un beso en la boca

_La verdad seguía algo atontado_

-¿¡cómo sabias que los quería!- me dijo muy emocionada y hasta ese momento pude reaccionar, aquel grito había sido de emoción y el beso de agradecimiento,- _y yo preocupado-_ sentí mis mejillas calientes y empecé apicáramelas tratando de que se quitara

-mmm fue solo instinto, pero si ese te gusto abre los demás- le dije tratando de ocultar aquel sonrojo distrayendo su mente

-ahh! , claro!-dijo más que emocionada, no entendía porque tanta emoción pero me alegraba verla así y me divertía ver todos las reacciones que podía tener en el rostro cada que abría otro de esos libros

-el gran libro de las brujas….-dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios para morderlo un poco haciendo una cara de intriga-no había escuchado de este..-me dijo haciendo memoria tratando de recordar si lo había leído

-bueno pues ya tienes bastante que leer- le dije haciendo una mueca de desgano y aburrimiento

-haha sii! – se abalanzo asía mi asiendo que me tambaleara un poco me abrasó y beso la mejilla diciéndome un dulce ¨gracias¨ que no hubiera sido suficiente para muchos pero para mí era suficiente con verla cada día con todas las cosas que puedo descubrir de ella- _va... se me pego lo cursi_- me decía mentalmente por todas las reacciones que me causaba bombón

-bueno, te dejo –dije tomando mi chaqueta y mis ropas- hoy tenía que encontrarme con mi padre, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame –le dije para encaminarme a la puerta y ella me siguió

-sep , ten cuidado y me saludas a mi suegro-me dijo con una sonrisita y besándome para irme

-jaja ok, cierra la puerta y no le hables a desconocidos-le dije más en broma que en otra cosa

-haha si ¨papa¨- me dijo divertida para entrar a la casa (departamento) y cerrar la puerta

Bueno... Tendré que ir a casa por ropa limpia-me dije a mi mismo –bueno, la pase genial- y me encamine para dejar atrás aquel edificio en el que mi dulce novia vivía

Brick se había ido y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación con todos los nuevos libros que mi novio me había obsequiado no pude evitar emocionarme, aquellos lomos tétricos y obscuros me incitaban a verlos más y más me llamaban para que los leyera – _o al menos eso es lo que yo quería creer_-tape mis ojos con mi mano izquierda y pase una de mis dedos de la derecha en cada uno de los lomos después de dar la vuelta a los libros aun con los ojos cerrados me di la vuelta y sin ver puse mi dedo en uno ¨EL GRAN LIBRO DE LAS BRUJAS¨ lo vi dudando del nombre y empecé a leer el prólogo:

within every soul there is a history written with a special power and is a danger only to awaken the hidden powers of a soul and between them and the danger of awakening doesa visitor find the power of pure soul into believing in events irrelevant to obscure the soul and take possession of it

Mi ingles no era muy bueno pero lo curioso es que venía en tres idiomas distintos:

inden for hver sjæl der er en historie skrevet med en særlig kraft og er en fare (**es danés** )for kun at vække de skjulte kræfter af en sjæl og mellem dem og faren for opvågnen er en besøgendefinde kraften i ren sjæl i at tro på begivenheder irrelevant for obskure sjælen og tageden i besiddelse

Dentro de cada alma hay un pasado escrito con un poder especial y único, es un peligro despertar los poderes ocultos de un alma y entre ellos ya hace el peligro de despertar a un visitante que busque el poder del alma pura haciéndola creer en sucesos irrelevantes para oscurecer el alma y tomar posesión de ella…

CRASH!- escuche como si algo se rompiera, me alarme y poniéndome de pie busque rápidamente el lugar de donde provenía tal estruendo.

En el piso ya hacia una piedra muy grande aun lado de muchos trozos del vidrio del balcón.

.como rayos...?-me dije más para mí que para alguien , pues no comprendía por que una piedra un poco más grande que mi mano hubiera atravesado la venta del balcón sabiendo que el apartamento estaba en el 4to piso, nose porque , pero sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda mi espalda sintiéndome vigilada cerré aquel libro y fui a la recepción para ver si habían visto algo o al menos para que cambiaran el vidrio de la ventana

Bombón salió cerrando ese libro, pero cuando dio unos pasos fuera del apartamento el libro se cayó llamando la atención de la chica esta fue a recogerlo y noto que el libro se encontraba en una página algo rara que tenía una imagen de un ángel siendo jalado por manos negras y abajo tenía una inscripción ¨ selv den reneste kan miste sin renhed, før en sjæl skærsilden¨-(hasta el más puro puede perder su pureza ante un alma purgatoria) al leer la inscripción sintió como si una briza hubiera chocado contra todo su cuerpo asiéndola tiritar un poco pero esta ignoro aquello pues tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría

No se dio cuenta de una presencia extraña que la observaba a lo lejos desde el alto de un edificio

-un alma pura, que me llevare al infierno-dijo este con una sonrisa macabra y unos sombríos ojos para darse la vuelta y caminar – pronto serás mía, pequeña ingenua –dijo para desaparecer entre multitud de gente que iba y venia

-Bueno, creo que levantare los vidrios – dijo agachándose para poder tomar los trosos de vidrio más grandes pero por un descuido se corto

-auch!-se quejó al ver que caía grandes gotas de sangre de uno de sus dedos llevo su dedo a la boca y lamio la sangre

-que daño..- recogió y tomo el libro lo puso en la repisa y una gota de sangre callo sobre el lomo de este en el centro donde había una esfera negra dibujada que estaba rodeada de lo que parecían ramas de árboles entre espinas.

al contacto con la sangre la esfera brillo cambiando a un color negro a carmesí , esta se quedó en shock con el rostro iluminado por el brillo que emitía aquel libro , este se alzó frente a ella pasando todas sus hojas como si hubiera demasiado viento y este solo hiciera aquello por efecto de aun ráfaga_–¿!que rayos debo hacer!- _pensaba asustada y por pura inercia o impulso detuvo el libro que estaba frente a ella con las dos manos sosteniéndolo para que parara-

En cuanto la chica toco aquel libro este se ilumino más y las hojas pararon en el centro, a ella se le oscurecieron los ojos y empezó a hablar como si alguien más fuera quien decía aquellas palabras

-Confessionum libri meum sanguinem tetigit, -_mi sangre a tocado el libro de confeciones.._- se escuchaba que decía en otro idioma que no recordaba que ella supiera-occulta manifestat quae Purgatorium animarum!-_revela aquello que ocultas ante almas purgatorias!-_se volvió a oír su voz que para ella era irreconocible ya que hablaba con mucha determinación

De pronto se encontró en una infinita oscuridad , no sabía dónde estaba el piso o el cielo , no reconocía si estaba arriba o abajo , solo sabía que se encontraba en una obscuridad inmensa sin nada a su alrededor , escucho una voz que reconoció como si fuera la suya solo que ella no era la que hablaba

-tu eres un guardián que bajo a la tierra por experiencia tu deber lo olvidaste al nacer pura por lo que almas purgatorias te han buscado para devorar tu alma sin ningún pecado , al nacer pura y sin pecado as atraído a demonios que te están asechando eres un blanco fácil porque olvidaste tus raíces, sin darte cuenta has sido protegida por tus dones-le decía aquella voz a la chica

-tus alas as de despejar para dejar este mundo, si tu alma cayera ante un demonio tu castigo seria el infierno-amenazo o la advirtió ella no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería

-Abre tus alas guardián y deja este mundo o cumple con tu deber...-dijo en forma de advertencia la voz que a su parecer era de ella solo que más sabia y llena de amargura

-Ben Ammi answers si vos postulo, quod youll 'teneo vera invenire nomen tuum custodi –dijo aquella voz que a pesar del idioma la chica entendió

_si necesitas respuestas ben a mí , descubre tu nombre guardián y sabrás las verdad _

_una luz la segó y todo volvió a la normalidad solo que ahora el libro seguía con la esfera roja , no aguanto más y sus piernas le fallaron asiendo la caer de rodillas y todavía en shock _

_-gu-guar-di-dian?...-se dijo así misma con el corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho _

_… no pude ser..- dijo agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos , de pronto unas alas enormes y majestuosas aparecieron en su espalda , ella estaba confundida, asustada y sola no sabia que hacer solo tomo sus piernas y las abrazo asu cuerpo llorando de desesperación _

_Continuara…_

_Si siii losee esta demasiado loco como dije antes soy muy nueva en esto asi que no sean crueles, si gustan pueden ayudarme a mejorarla ya sea que les gusto o no , pero la verdad esta historia solo era para complacer ami mejor amiga asi que si les gusto y me dejan un review que genial eso me alagaria mucho n_n y si no tranquilos no era para complacer a nadie más que a ella .. asi que si gustan lean la segunda parte y si no pues se quedaran con la duda de que pudo aber pasado_

_okeii me despido _

_y… espero que te aya gustado __**lady-of-the-death(**__por que en verdad que explote mi cerebro jaja XD__**)**_

_okeisss CIAO nos leemos luego n_n _

_se despide __**… Sliper-moon….**_


End file.
